Remembrance
by H. L. Sachi
Summary: A France x Jeanne D' Arc one shot about France and Jeanne of course. I don't really want to give a long summary because I'm worried I'll spoil everything so... sorry for the pitiful summary.


**I wanted to write a France x Joan of Arc short for a while now... so here it is and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**May 31****st**

The meetings would start off with America trying to be the hero and give out stupid ideas, then England would always say how that is never possible, after that France would always say something that would piss that the Englishman off, and then there would be a huge fight with everything in chaos. The end.

No one expected anything to happen any other way and it will probably be like that the rest of their nation lives. Well that's what everyone would usually think at first.

Everyone entered the large conference room and sat down in the long table full of seats. As every nation seated, they began the meeting. "Alright dudes the topic is about saving the environment, so does anyone have an idea? Well I do! Okay first we combine all our knowledge of engineering and technology and genetically build a huge ecofriendly super hero. I call it the super hero enviroman!" England sighed as he sipped his cup of tea.

"America I hate to break it to you, but a super hero can't save the environment and there is no way that would even be possible anyway," he said logically.

"Is too and you know it Iggy. Right Japan?" He looked over towards his friend Japan as he nods in agreement, Switzerland scolds him for not stepping up his own opinion.

"Well it isn't possible America and face it, there is no way some hero would be created and save the environment and let's come up with another idea," said England irritated.

"Oh no not again…" sighed China. "Why does everyone have to be so immature? Oh well does anyone want snacks?" The personification of China showed the nations his delicious snacks he brought from his homeland.

"Hm I am hungry… oh what the heck I'll try one," America took a snack and started eating it. "You know China, this is pretty good." England sighed and politely turned the offer down.

"Thank you America and if you want Opium," China smiled. Then he finally noticed that something is very off. Usually everyone would say 'NO!' because they are too busy arguing. Was something wrong? Why aren't they getting into arguments like usual? Though he did like the peace and politeness, he felt very uncomfortable about it the new atmosphere.

"China is something wrong da?" asked Russia who was sitting on his left side. "You seem a little serious."

"Russia's right," agreed Germany. "You don't seem well." China shook his head.

"That's not it. Sorry for worrying you everyone. I just noticed that today is… peaceful." The nations looked at him as if he was insane, but when they looked around he was right. No one was fighting, there were no papers scattered on the floor, and nothing has been broken yet. How can this be?

"China's right," agreed Japan. "So far, nobody has the urge of hitting anybody and the conference room is still tidy just like we found it." Everyone thought for a moment. Why is everything so… different? This is not just any regular day. Not at all and not for a millennium. Just then England looked towards France. He was just sitting there quietly listening to the conversation. Usually when he is quiet, he would secretly be texting with a new girl. However this was different. He may be quiet, but he wasn't doing anything but patiently listening to the other nations. When did he ever get like this at all?

"Hey France what's the matter?" asked England. France turned towards him and he gave a small smile.

"I'm just listening to everyone talk that's all. Nothing isn't out of place," he simply replied. "Is there something wrong with listening to others?"

"No, but for you yes it is. Usually you would agree with America because you hate my guts and start to criticize me. Now today you are just being the good guy and not argue at all," he said.

"I have to agree with Iggy on this one France. You aren't really talking much, is something wrong?" agreed America. All eyes were now on France. France gave out a small sigh.

"I just feel like I should be good today that's all," he merely said those words.

As the meeting ended, France started walking home and didn't bother to flirt with any girl he passed. He simple continued his way to his house. When he arrived, he sighed, this time with a hint of despair. He went inside his house and went up the stairs to his room. He stared at his bed and then laid on it. He sighed once more. "I am only like this because of this day. I can't forgive myself for what happen nor can I change the past. All I can do is be good and give her peace and respect today. I'm sorry everyone for worrying about me." He closed his eyes falling asleep.

**(1430)**

_I remembered this year so clearly and vividly…_

"France your highness France!" called the servant who rushed towards the personification of France. France stopped and let the servant catch up. His voice seemed of high emergence and this didn't really alert France, after all it was the Hundred Year War.

"Yes what is it? Is there something wrong?" asked France. The servant tried to catch his breath and finally answered.

"Your highness Joan! Joan of Arc has been captured!" France eyes widened. _This can't be. No…_ _Why? Why?_

Later that night France lay in bed. He felt his heart ache in tremendous pain knowing that Joan of Arc has been captured. She is now in England's clutches possibly being put on trial. "Jeanne… please stay safe and alive. I don't want you to die fighting for me." He closed his eyes and prayed, "Dear God watch over her. Dear God your grace is almighty…" A tear started to drift down his cheek. "Dear God keep her alive."

**(1431)**

France started running towards the town in England where Joan d'Arc is. He hurried over there as fast as he could and saw the crowd of many people as they watch a girl with short blonde hair tied to the stake. He shoved some of the people out of his way to see her, "Jeanne…" As she saw him, her serious and determined look became saddened. She gave him a small smile for him as her bright eyes stopped her from crying.

"Merci pour tout. (Thank you for everything.)," she mouthed for him in her native language. As the fire started to blaze at her feet, tears started to pour from France's eyes. She gave him her last smile of pure brilliance and purity.

"Jeanne… No…" France wiped the tears from his eyes. Today, Jehanne d'Arc has been burned alive at the stake accused of heresy and cross-dressing. France knew that she may be a hero in the homeland, but not in England. Watching as townspeople mock her, he made a vow to himself that he will defeat England and end the Hundred Year War once and for all. Just because she is dead, doesn't mean his people have lost hope and their strength and that goes the same for himself. As a result he did win and ended the war, however he discovered that the English were hiding a letter that belonged to Joan of Arc. She wrote it just before she died.

_My Dear France,_

_ Don't worry about me. I chose this fate to protect my dear country not only because of God's wish, but because of you. I enjoyed these days together as we fought to protect our people. Even though I will be burned at the stake, I want to die in peace. I was scared at first to work in fighting with the army, but I wanted to do it for God and the people. Ever since I met you, you have shown the light upon me and strengthen my courage to fight. You have made me smile each and every day. All I wanted to say is thank you._

_ -Jeanne d'Arc _

**[Present Time/May 31****st****]**

France woke up and opened his eyes slowly. "It was just a dream." He sighed, "Jeanne." He got up and opened his drawer and found the letter that Jeanne wrote to him centuries ago. The letter was crumpled and old, but it was since one of France's remaining treasures of his past. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey dude come over to my place for a while. Everyone's here." France recognized that voice from anyway, it was America.

"Um America I think I'll pass for today. I don't feel like going," he answered.

"Come on please?" he begged like a little kid. France sighed in defeat. He was the 'big brother' after all.

"Alright America I'll be there in about ten minutes," America cheered. When France hanged up, he got dressed in a casual attire of jeans and a white collared shirt. He walked to America's place and saw all the lights from the window on. He knocked on the door and America answered holding a hamburger.

"Glad you made it France. Come in." France tried to seem excited and gave a small smile to him. He sat on the couch. He just sat there for a while and went out into another room alone gazing at the stars through the window. About five minutes later, England came in.

"H-hey France what are you doing here?" he asked. France just gazed at him for a moment and looked back at the stars.

"You're here as well I see," he answered simply. England sighed.

"She's here you know." France turned. "I can see her… Jeanne d'Arc… I'm sorry." France looked towards his left and right and then above. He couldn't see her… but why can England?

"I can see things you can't. Almost everyone doesn't believe me I have friends like flying mint bunny because they can't see him remember? I can also see spirits…" he explained. France smiled sadly.

"If you aren't lying then… can you tell her something for me? I want you to tell her I'm sorry and I want her to know I love her." England just raised an eyebrow.

"She is right beside you frog face. Tell her yourself. I don't want to get involved in any of your love affairs." France was stunned and just thought that he was just playing a cruel joke, until he heard her voice.

"_France."_ He turned and saw a glowing figure with a white dress. She smiled at him.

"J-Jeanne? H-how-?" She looked over at England who's right palm were glowing green. "E-England?"

_"Even though I detest him for all he has done to you and your people, he was willing to let you see me. You two became friends I see." _France let the fact that her spirit is right in front of him in and smiled.

"You are brave to still keep smiling even when you were being killed. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Jeanne." Jeanne looked at him.

_"Remember? I choose this fate for you. If you went down, then everyone would be down. I never blamed you for anything. I want to be in peace knowing that you are alright."_ France gave a small smile.

"I see then… I will allow you to rest in peace." She nodded and started vanishing slowly.

_"Thank you again for everything France. Adieu (farewell)."_ France nodded.

"Thank you as well. Adieu Jeanne." Then Jeanne vanished in a bright flash of brilliant light. France looked for at where she was still standing with a sadden look in his eyes. "Hey England."

"Hm? What is it?" asked England.

"You made America hold a party didn't you?" England was embarrassed.

"What are you talking about you bloody frog?"

"You were worried about me so you made America host a party to cheer me up." England felt like punching him so hard, it would be twice more deadly than him giving his sconces.

"Thank you. I was able to see Jeanne again because of you England. I owe you one." England loosen his fists.

"I didn't do it for you. I-I just felt ashamed for what I did in the past and felt sorry for Jeanne…" France smiled at him.

"Aw you just want to hide your feelings. Well anyway come on let's get a drink. I feel like having some wine if America has any," France said in his usual form.

"Wha-? What's with that sudden change of attitude?" France left and England followed irritated. They both joined the other countries' laughs and conversations. From above Jeanne watched the event smiling.

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**


End file.
